


New Life of Ren Amamiya

by wannabeoppa



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, New Beginnings, Positivity yeah!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: “Just...a year… and this will blow over..” He mumbled to himself feeling himself falling asleep. The whole ordeal with his probation will definitely keep him in the judging eyes of society but Ren will find something to make the situation be on his side rather than theirs.“It’s a new beginning. A new adventure.”He mumbled to himself, eyelids falling heavy over his vision.





	New Life of Ren Amamiya

**Author's Note:**

> Oof.
> 
> Late entry (a very, very, very!!!) late entry for Persona week like... a month ago. 
> 
> Also, I don't know where I'm getting these plots from.

“This wouldn’t be so bad.”

It was like a prayer at this point for Ren. After practically being exiled by his own parents from his quaint hometown to the big city of Tokyo, all he could do is pray and hope for the best. If he didn’t try to be a good person this wouldn’t all happen. It was just like yesterday when a man drunk off his ass sued him for assault and created a fabricated story on how Ren attacked him.

It was all a blur to him after that.

The only thing he could remember was that his mother’s heart was shattered, his father furious at the situation (or he could be furious at him, who knows) and then here he was in a crowded train to Shibuya.

Everything was new. People brushed past him one by one while his eyes focused on his phone before glancing forward to where he was headed.

_‘Where am I exactly going?’_

It was a place called Yongen-Jaya. A little back street, a station past Shibuya. Apparently his parents’ connections got to Tokyo and Sojiro Sakura was kind enough to lend him a temporary shelter for his probationary period. His parents barely knew the guy, too and that did make his stomach churn a little in anxiety.

He cursed silently in his head. Tokyo was too big for a person who had been raised in a small rural town of Japan. The only noise the town made were the occasional tooting of a delivery truck in the day and a croak of a lone drunken working man at night. But right now, Ren was experiencing more than twice the noise he gotten used to in his life.

The business men in suits were quiet but the scurrying of their hurried heeled-shoes compensated for the loud noise. Students were about at this time in the afternoon, cussing and hollering at the sight of their friends that seemed to have cut classes. There were tourists, of course there were, scattered by the statue of Sachiko the loyal dog who waited for his dead master to arrive at that very spot to meet him.

And the rest, was the subway trains and cars. Magazines and advertisements weren’t exaggerating the bustling life of Tokyo. It looked amazing at first glance but experiencing it first-hand had given Ren the nausea.

The people weren’t close to being friendly either. His questions were either dismissed by a wave of a hand or a spat from some adult who wasn’t interested in what he wanted to say.

His gut churned for the nth time shortly after he arrived. He has barely made it out of Shibuya station and it frightened him to death to the point that his body was physically shaking.

It scared him. But he knew that the Amamiyas didn’t raise a bitch.

There was no point succumbing in the fear of the unknown and submitting to his own worries. Ren knew that there will always be something bright in the dark chapter of his life somewhere, somehow.

He was in TOKYO for heaven’s sake!

Many wish to travel here and heck, even wish to live here!

His stance softened up while he listed the thoughts in his mind. With the map of the confusing subway of Tokyo replaced by chains of restaurants, karaoke bars, shops, and maid cafes, another feeling welled up within him - excitement. In a way he was lucky that he will be accommodated here for free, save the thought of him being in probation.

_‘It will be an adventure!’_

Shibuya had Central Street. A place where variety of activities can be participated lone or within a group. They had a DVD rental store, which to a non-city raised teenager could be one of the interesting things that existed (but quite frankly, Ren is surprised that such thing still exists in this day and age). Central Street alone has a bustling life which was livened up with a diner on the left of the street and a couple of feet away, a very famous fast food chain called The Big Bang Burger. Ren made a mental note to take their ‘burger challenge’ once he got the time after seeing it popped up at the corner of his mobile phone.   

A gun enthusiast shop called Untouchable caught his eyes. The website design was simple…well..lacking but yet he was intrigued at what the shop would have to offer his curiosity.

The convenience store 777 will be open all night and all week for its patrons. Another information that he noted as he thumb swiped past the other ‘attractions’ within his space.

Akihabara was next on the list. He has heard things about the place from classmates during his middle school. He was sure they were exaggerating during that time but it didn’t mean that there was no curiosity that resulted from it.

“Huh, I’ll be damned.” He whispered to himself as soon as the result of his search popped up simultaneously on his screen. Manga shops, an anime store, a strip mall that solely built for figurines and airplane models, tech shops…it was heaven. Ren didn’t look much like but he considers himself a geek.  In his childhood home, there was a room dedicated for his figurines; robots, cars, Featherman – name it, he has them. Akihabara will definitely be a place for him to visit.

That was _just_ Shibuya and Akihabara.  The district of Shinjuku offered far more entertainment than Shibuya, much to his surprise.

His steps were softer, a lot slower and less frantic than before. The distraction helped him drown the anxiety that pooled in his stomach. The bumping of shoulders bothered him less, distracted from the fancy colours of the photographs that the website of the districts offered him.

**_‘If you’re looking for a night in the town of Tokyo, visit Shinjuku! 10 out of 10 would recommend!_ ** ’

His lips ghosted over the characters as he read them, slowing down at the end due to it being in English. He cracked a soft smile, proud that he had read the phrase and seem to have understood what it meant.

Another heading that caught his attention: **_‘Gay night and lesbian night during the month of April! 50% off entrance fee on your birth month.’_  **

There was a semi lewd photograph almost as big as the phase on the advertisement. He felt his cheeks burn a little and quickly shut the browser down as if caught red-handed. He sighed in relief before chuckling to himself.

_‘Maybe I’ll check that out, too.’_

He let another chuckle before changing the words on the search bar: _Trains to Yongen-jaya._

****

_~O~_

****

Anxiety bubbled up in his stomach, again.

_‘Le Blanc’_ he read in his head.

The place wasn’t what he expected since his parents talked highly about the place. The cafe was convenient though, since the station was literally 2 minutes away from the shop and yet it was unsettling. The place was perched between a narrow alley at the back of the street. It looked like it would be the darkest place in the area at night.

“This wouldn’t be...so bad…” He convinced himself once again.

_‘It would only be bad if you think that it will.’_ With that he nodded to himself at the new found courage.

Shaky hand reached over to open the door to the small and vintage café with speech prepared in his head along with _‘be polite, smile, you’re not a bad person’_ mantra.

The chime over his head made his body flinch a little.

_‘Hope nobody saw that.’_

His lips parted for a greeting, to make his first impression but there was an itching urge to sass the old guy sat on a bar stool sporting a pink shirt and a goatee.

_‘Blossom from Powerpuff Girls called, she wants her shirt back.’_

**_‘Ren, no!’_** He mentally slapped himself.

“G-good afternoon..” He softly started.

_‘Was it too soft? What if he thinks of me as a sissy? But what if I spoke too hard. He’d think I’m a troublemaker! Shit! Goddamnit!’_

“Ah. They did say it’s today.” The man in the pink shirt spoke, startling Ren frozen. This must be his caretaker, he thought through the whirlwind of anxious screaming inside his head.

“I’m Sojiro Sakura.” The man shifted his stance from loosened up to firm. Ren could tell in his voice. The man hadn’t known him for one minute and he was already building up his walls.

But he couldn’t blame him. Ren was a stranger and so was he. “Nice to meet you, Sakura-san.” Ren reached for the man’s hand, shaking a little.

Sojiro just scoffed but reached for a firm shake. “At least you know your manners. Come with me, I’ll show you your room.”

****

~o~

****

A huff escaped his tired lips as his back hit the bed… or whatever he was laying on.

“Well, this is it.”

He sighed another time as he cozied up into the sorry excuse of a blanket that Sojiro had provided for him, albeit old, it was enough to keep him warm for the next year while he stays at attic of Le Blanc. This was better than nothing, he thought. Ren Amamiya knew how to be grateful. Whatever he had been given, he will receive it kindly and with no rebuttal. That seemed to caught his new caretaker off guard.

Sojiro confessed that he knew his situation but didn’t think a teenager like Ren would have been treated unfairly but he digressed. All Sojiro wanted was for him to behave and again, all he did was nod. Ren felt a little sympathy in Sojiro’s tone. It was a smidge but at least he cared.

“Just...a year… and this will blow over..” He mumbled to himself feeling himself falling asleep. The whole ordeal with his probation will definitely keep him in the judging eyes of society but Ren will find something to make the situation be on his side rather than theirs.

“It’s a new beginning. A new adventure.”

He mumbled to himself, eyelids falling heavy over his vision.

****

**_*CHIME*_ **

 

**_METAVERSE APP INSTALLED._ **

**Author's Note:**

> YAY POSITIVITY!


End file.
